Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller, and more specifically, relates to a controller assembly, which enables a plurality of controllers to be arranged in a stacked condition, together with suitably releasing heat generated by loads connected to the controllers.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a controller has been used as a robot control device to supply necessary electric power with respect to actuators for the purpose of extending and rotating an arm of the robot, as well as to transmit control signals for performing various operations. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-175856, a robot controller has been proposed that expands the freedom in installation and placement of the robot without adversely affecting cooling efficiency concerning generation of heat due to operations of the robot. More specifically, a configuration is shown in which heat dissipating fins are arranged in close proximity to a circuit board that makes up a motor driver for driving a robot.